Manipuler
by Naoki-Chan8
Summary: Les sentiments sont toujours manipuler. Par tout et n'importe quoi. Ils sont guider par le bout du nez, sans s'en appercevoir. Et au final, affect les pensées, manipuler par les sentiments. Puis par le corps qui réagit aux deux. Série de one-shot divers.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, j'ai commencez une série de one-shot assez court. J'espère que vous allez aimez le premier! Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Le bras gauche<em>

Entre ces deux là, il avait toujours été le bras gauche d'un droitier. Son rival, le bras droit, était aux principaux attentions de tous. Les filles couraient après lui, pas le gauche.

Lui, le bras gauche, était maladroit et impulsif. Bruyant et agaçant. Il faisait toutes les erreurs, les sales tâches. Il était toujours celui qui était caché. Et le bras droit était celui qui s'occupait du reste. Maladroit et boulet était les mots pour définir le bras gauche.

Mais n'était-il pas celui qui tient la feuille pendant que le bras droit écrit? Lui qui réagit plus vite, par instinct, aux dangers? N'était-il pas celui qui soutient les objets, au contraire du bras droit qui fait juste pendre lassement à coté du corps?

Naruto as toujours été le bras gauche. Fier et imprévisible. Ces années de rabaissement l'ont endurci et fort il est maintenant. Naruto soutient le monde.

Naruto et Sasuke sont comme deux bras. Le bras droit ne peut vivre sans celui de gauche. Alors, ils se battent, se fixant un objectif qui les gardera en vie. Les rendant plus fort chaque jours.


	2. Chapter 2

Celui-là, j'en ai eu l'idée en dessinant des esquisses sur mon cahier de math. Belle inspiration, non? Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Trait<em>

Un trait peu être à la fois tout et rien. Il peut prendre des milliers de forme. Il peut naître autant au début qu'à la fin. Un trait c'est aussi morne que vivant. Il sait tout et rien. Il peut être autant vertical qu'oblique. Un trait peut être autant un gribouillis que de belles lettres calligraphié. Mais une chose est sûr, il vient te chercher, te fais sentir des émotions, peut importe si tu ne les montres ou pas.

C'est ce qu'à découvert Sakura en lisant sont ordre de mission. Malgré que sont visage n'exprimait rien, son cœur hurlait de douleur. Tuer Sasuke était difficile pour elle.

Les traits viennent toujours te chercher.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beauté fugace_

Nombre de personnes l'attendait à chaque jour. Illuminant le ciel et les cœurs. Bon nombres de personnes pouvaient trouver leur vérité en le regardant. L'admirant encore et encore. Jamais se lassant. A chaque jour.

Beauté aux couleurs chaudes, aussi fugace qu'un baiser. Petit et si grand à la fois. Spectacle qu'un peintre légendaire n'arriverait pas à dessiner. Cacher par les immeubles et maisons. Mit à nu derrière les arbres et plaines. Beau et coloré. Jamais ne perdrait sa vivacité éblouissante.

Belle et fugace sont les mots pour décrire une infime partit d'un crépuscule.


	4. Chapter 4

_Au temps de la F__olie_

La Folie. Le Temps. La Mort.

La Folie est souvent interpréter par des hallucinations. Certains disent que c'est quand que l'on tue quel qu'un sans grande raison. D'autres pense que c'est tout simplement une personne casse-cou. Mais au final, c'est seulement quand nous plongeons dans ses yeux, quand nous savons qu'est-ce que la Folie. Dangereuse et mesquine, elle ronge le cœur et l'âme, privant du peu de bons sens ce qui reste de l'être meurtri. Peu à peu. Doucement, oppresse les pensées pour, plus rageuse. La Folie est patiente, parce qu'elle sait que le temps sera son allié.

Le Temps, est parfois un synonyme de joie. De révolutions. La deuxième n'est pas totalement fausse. L'innocence d'un bambin ne devint-il pas, un certain sérieux et responsable, grâce aux Temps? Cela aussi, diffère des gens. Mais le Temps peut aggraver une vie. Faire souffrir mentalement. Jouant avec les secondes, les étirant, les écourtant. Prolongeant la douleur du cœur. Le Temps peut être cruel.

La Folie et le Temps sont étroitement liés. Le temps fait durer la folie pour ensuite faire une révolution de l'âme en un cœur agressif et rageur. Insensible.

La Mort. C'est-ce qu'à réaliser Naruto en plongeant dans les yeux de Sasuke. La Folie et le Temps l'avait rongé. Naruto savait maintenant, que la Mort était inévitable quand on combinait les deux. Indéniablement.


	5. Chapter 5

Papillon

Il était entrain de mourir. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front pâle. Son visage grimaçait de douleur. La vie était entrain de quitter son corps encore si jeune.

Soudain, il se détendit. Comme si aucune douleur ne pouvait maintenant plus l'atteindre. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient doucement vers la droite. D'une voix chevrotante, il nous intima, une à une, de s'approcher de lui.  
>Je l'avais toujours admiré, sa sagesse et sa beauté renversante m'avait fréquemment fait rougir. Mes cheveux mi-longs noirs se glissaient de derrière mes oreilles. Une larme remplie de mascara bleuté sortie de mes yeux bruns.<p>

Comme les autres adolescentes, je me rapprochais du gars. Le populaire qui séduisait toute les filles.

Quand j'avais dans les six ou sept ans, je jouais avec lui et sa bande d'amis dans la cour d'école, même si je savais que je n'avais pas ma place avec eux, moi, la normal ''asiatique''. Pourtant, ce n'est que plus tard que le monde s'en aperçois, où que je, m'en aperçois. Puis, après quel que mois, nous nous sommes séparer, simplement en arrêtant de se fréquenter. Puis j'ai vieilli et toi aussi. J'ai commencé à me maquiller, comme toutes les filles de douze ans de mon âge. J'avais mes amies normale et toi les tiens, populaires. Tu avais plusieurs déclarations d'amour par année, mais tu les refusais. Mais ce n'est que plus vieux que tu as commencé à sortir avec des filles. Moi, je n'en n'avais jamais, de ses maudites déclaration, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer. Qui voudrait de moi alors qu'il y a cent fois meilleures dans le secondaire? C'était sa notre vie, allé à l'école, mangé, travaillé, dormir, étudié, voir ses amis. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tu gis là, par terre, ton débardeur de l'école t'as été enlevé et ta chemise blanche est à moitié ouverte, découvrant ton torse musclé et svelte. Tu es de la blancheur d'un cadavre. Ta soudaine crise cardiaque ta laisser un bref répit. Alors tu en profite. Toutes les filles qui t'aiment sont entassées près de toi, te regardant mourir, le visage horrifier. Moi aussi, je suis derrière elles, mais mon visage reste impassible. Elles écoutent ton ordre et approche leur oreille près de ta bouche. Elles sourient pendant que tu leur murmure une seule phrase.

'' Toi, tu es un beau papillon bleu ''  
>'' Toi, tu es un beau papillon turquoise''<br>'' Toi, tu es un beau papillon vert avec des reflets jaune''  
>'' Toi, tu es un magnifique papillon arc-en-ciel''<p>

Il murmurait ces phrase qui avait tout leur bon sens, oui, cette fille va parfaitement bien avec cette phrase. Il continua pendant de bref minutes. Maintenant, toutes ces filles sourient jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, oubliant qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans meure. Il a fini, il est près à accueillir la mort.

Puis je croise son regard bleu glace. Il te fait signe de t'approcher. Tu avance, lentement. Retenant ton souffle. Tu te penche vers son visage d'ange.

Vos lèvres s'unissent.

Les siennes on un goût sucré. J'aimerais en rester là jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et il te murmure ces mots qui te frappent jusqu'au cœur.

'' Toi, tu es un sombre et majestueux papillon noir velours''

Il expira sont dernier souffle, te laissant seule avec ses mots.

Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'explications, car je sais que tout au fond de moi, que c'est la pure vérité, irrévocablement.


End file.
